And With One Kiss
by Melanie-Says
Summary: "You see that star right there? Yea, well in a couple millions years, it's going to be gone; just dust left to float around in the vast emptiness of space, but you know what else? All that time is going to go by and I still won't stop being truly, madly, deeply in love with you."
1. Chapter 1

Seven days.

Seven chaotic, crazy, confusing days.

The bad thing is, they were because of him, but the worst part was that if he could have been here, if she could have just touched his face, taken in the fragrance of his cologne, ran her hands through his hair just one more time, maybe she wouldn't have taken any mind to this.

Taken mind to the fact that he left.

* * *

Haruhi sat there staring at her phone. There had been no messages ever since he left on his trip seven days ago, and it was killing Haruhi on the inside, she wasn't just gonna drop her life and interrupt on her friends' instead to talk about it, but at this point it was getting out of hand.

It was December sixteenth, their three year anniversary of getting together and Tamaki had disappeared off the face of the earth, without a text, a call, not a single sign.

Haruhi walked around the house they shared. Tamaki, in an attempt to make sure Haruhi was as comfortable as possible, bought a normal sized house with her on their second anniversary.

No fancy mansion.

No extravagant three story condo.

Just a normal 4 bed roomed house.

Of course that didn't mean that he would have gotten rid of any help to take care of it; even though Haruhi had made it a habit to remind him that she grew up cleaning and cooking and most definitely didn't need help with the space, he had insisted using his bright blue puppy dog eyes that Haruhi had grown so fond of. She always said that he only regret was becoming soft to his crazy antics because she found it hard to tell him no when he pulled those bad boys out.

A sudden pain hit her in the heart as she remembered him. His soft, blonde hair, the way it flowed when he ran his hand through it. His bright sapphire eyes twinkling whenever the light hits him. The thing that hurt the most though, was his heart.

* * *

"_Haru-darling!" _

"_I told you to stop calling me that!"_

"_I'm sorry, Haru-cutie."_

"_Tamaki, it's almost like you want me to stop talking to you."_

"_No Haruhi! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

"_Fine, I accept your apology, just let go of me, okay?"_

"_You know I love you, right Haruhi?"_

"_I would think so."_

"_You love me too, right?"_

"_I'm still standing here, aren't I?"_

"_You're so mean to me, Haruhi! Why can't you just say 'yes, my king. Your mere beauty is enough to make me love you to the moon and back!'"_

"_Because then I would be nice to you and I can't afford that, quite literally in fact."_

"_I love you too, Haruhi."_

* * *

Haruhi transversed to the nearest book shelf and pulled out a giant pink polka-dotted binder which Tamaki had taken a black sharpie and written 'Our Life Together!' in very neat, but large cursive on the front of. Underneath it, Haruhi had stuck her right hand in pink paint, while Tamaki had put his left hand in blue and put their hand prints on it. There was still enough room underneath for the exact number of children Tamaki had planned on having: Three. All girls preferably but, like any good future father, he had mentioned that no matter what, he would love his children and have no partials.

Slowly and gently Haruhi opened it up. On each page there was a caption, and for the first couple pages, there were pictures to match, but as soon as it reached 'Our Engagement Day', the pictures had stopped. She never understood why he would make this giant photo album explaining their entire future, yet not have proposed after three years, her best guess was that it was just a Tamaki thing.

As she was flipping through the pages, there was a loud banging on the door and soon after a yell from her maid, Mitsuki. Mitsuki was a short young girl of about 21 with long brown hair and stormy gray eyes who was trying to earn money to go to Ouran University. When Tamaki had caught wind of this, he offered her the job immediately in exchange for her admission. In short, Haruhi liked Mitsuki a lot, she was a tad bit clumsy, but she was smart, and most importantly, she didn't put up with Tamaki's antics either.

"Mistress Haruhi! It's masters Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny!"

Haruhi took a deep breath and did her best to put a smile on her face as she made her way to the foyer where all the former hosts were standing.

"Haru-chan! We haven't seen you in forever!" Hunny exclaimed as he gave her a quick hug and put his jacket on the wooden bench that was placed next to the door way.

"Yea, Haruhi," Hikaru started as he tried to wipe the snow off of his jacket, causing the frozen ice to fall on the ground. For a few seconds the ice just stayed there, frozen in time with it's crystallized perfection, but soon it melted, a brief and painful reminder to Haruhi that all good things eventually come to an end. Mitsuki left for a moment and came back with a towel to clean it up, though when Hikaru saw her bend down, he quickly realized his carelessness and took the towel from her. The sudden hand contact caught Mitsuki off guard and she almost managed to lose her balance.

"Where have you been for the past week? Is milord keeping you busy?" Kaoru chorused with a wink, but his smile was quickly taken from his face as the small brunette shook her head.

"Well then, what's keeping you locked up inside this house the entire time?" The firetruck red heads demanded from her. Haruhi noticed Kyoya's look of concern, he didn't have his usual smirk on his face, does that mean that even _he _doesn't know where Tamaki is?

"He hasn't... returned yet." She replied, curling her tiny hands into fists as she remembered that that there hasn't been a phone call or anything to even give her a hint as to where he was.

"What?" Everyone questioned in unison, even Mori had opened his mouth long enough to express his confusion.

"But he was supposed to be back four days ago!" Hikaru went on. Haruhi shook her head.

"I don't know what happened to him." She answered quietly. "It's almost as if he disappeared off of the face of the earth."

"So you've just been sitting here by yourself, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked sadly. His eyes had doubled in size and he seemed to be on the brink of tears. He was a 25 year old man with a wife and a daughter, and he still cried over basically everything, he hadn't changed one bit.

"Not exactly, Mistuki has been great company actually." She attempted to assure the blonde but all attempts were considered futile towards the trail of tears roaming down his cheek.

"How about this, we all sit down for some ootoro and try getting in contact?" Kyoya offered. Hikaru and Kaoru snorted.

"Does 'getting in contact' mean hunting him down using your secret police by any chance?" Hikaru questioned. Kyoya looked over to the copper headed twins and gave a sly smile as he pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps."

"Anyway, don't worry, I bet he'll be back soon, Tamaki would never just leave here and not come back, he cares too much about you." Kaoru added. Haruhi gave a weak smile and led the guys (and Mitsuki since the holidays were coming up and Haruhi had more than enough cooking experience to actually need her to do anything) to the kitchen for some ootoro, which Tamaki always kept in stock for his dear Haruhi.

* * *

"Haruhi? I'm home."

Haruhi sat up in bed and turned on her light, standing in front of her was was a 6 foot tall blonde with the bluest eyes she's ever laid eyes upon.

"Tamaki?"

* * *

A:N: 'ELLO WORLD, UM, AGAIN. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I'M UPDATING TONIGHT BUT THAT'S JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP SO I WROTE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER TO A NEW STORY WHOO HOOO FOUR FOR ME YEA

Anywhosie, this story will be a whole lot of TamaHaru fluff and who knows, maybe some other relationships will be built into it, but for now, it's just a step by step guide to Haruhi and Tamaki's relationship through the years and it's gonna be so cute it will hurt you inside!

So yea, read and review please!

(Oh yea, also, it's 2 in the morning so please ignore grammar mistakes, I'll fix it later, thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

And With One Kiss

Chapter Two

Haruhi rubbed her eyes until she saw vivid streaks up bright colors forming, then stared back at the man in front of her. Was this really him or some sort of cruel trick?

"Is that actually you or am I still tired?" She asked him, not knowing what to expect for an answer. Instead, she saw the bubbly blonde look to his arm, pinch himself, and then shake his head.

"Nope, seems like I'm certainly real."

Haruhi gave up one last glance before she felt it. Very rarely was Haruhi ever angry, but now she had reached a new level; she was infuriated.

"Where! Have! You! Been!?" She exclaimed as she took her pillow and started smacking him with it. Tamaki's shocked expression was quickly wiped off his face as he attempted to dodge the flying pillow that his angry little girlfriend had been trying her hardest to suffocate him with.

"I haven't had any signal!" Tamaki tried to explain, once again missing a very poorly aimed throw, but that wasn't enough for Haruhi.

"You've been gone for seven days in the Caribbean, and you mean to tell me that you had no signal?!" She practically yelled, she felt pathetic, did something happen that just made Tamaki not want her anymore?

"Well it's not my fault my client wanted to go hiking in the forests and in the mountains and-" Tamaki stopped short when he saw his Haruhi with tears flowing down her cheeks. Her horribly contained sobs cut right through any anger he had at her, and before he knew what had happened, she was in his embrace. His fingers looped through her soft, chestnut hair and his face was buried in the little corner of her neck; the way he knew she liked it when she was sad and needed comforting. "It's okay, Haruhi," He whispered soothingly, "all that matters is that I'm back now, and I love you, okay?"

Between her choking tears, Tamaki could barely make out what she was attempting to say, but by the feeling of her fingers digging into his back, he could tell that she was too distraught to really talk this out now.

At least an eternity had passed by before he finally retracted his face in order to look at Haruhi again. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she had at least stopped crying now, though still a few tears were managing to cling on, which slowly and gently Tamaki used his thumb to graze over and wipe away.

"How about we just go to sleep? Tomorrow is a new day, and we can talk about it all in the morning." He murmured comfortingly. Haruhi nodded her head, and with one swift motion, Tamaki had picked her up bridal-style, and laid her back in bed, tucking her in as if she was his own daughter, and then laying down next to her. The feeling of finally being back with his beloved seemed to be sempiternal, but alas, even the best dreams come to an end eventually.

* * *

The next morning, Haruhi heard three knocks on the door before Mitsuki announced that someone was here, she didn't specify who, but whoever it was was very impatient and energetic considering that it was 9 in the morning.

Drearily and groggily, Haruhi dragged herself out of bed, going over to the mirror lying on the wall in front of the bed and just staring for a few minutes at her reflection, before she saw something move under the covers of her bed. Quickly she turned around, just to see Tamaki's golden hair pop up, reminding her that at some ridiculous time this morning, he had finally made his return. Immediately a smile crept on to her face as she quickly combed through her hair, and just put on a regular pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt that most likely Tamaki would have a heart attack if he saw her wear.

Considering the fact that just yesterday she had seen her most beloved friends, it definitely caught Haruhi off guard to see Hikaru and Kaoru sitting there along with Hikaru's girlfriend, Emori. Emori had dark brown hair that flowed down to just past her shoulder, with a pair of auburn eyes to match her partner's. She was about two inches taller than Haruhi, but for every inch that separated the top of her head from Hikaru's, she made up for in sass; it was why Haruhi liked her so much, she wasn't taking Hikaru's shit.

"_What took you so long, Haruhi_?" Hikaru wailed. Emori rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, just wondering how she ever got over his whining tendencies.

"I'm sorry for trying to look acceptable for your _unexpected_ visit." She answered, giving Hikaru a flare that tells him that on top of that, she was _sleeping. _

"We just wanted to drop by and actually do something nice for you," Kaoru continued, "so how about you and Emori go out and do something today? You know, stuff that girls do when they're sad and want to comfort each other?"

Haruhi gave them a confused look, one that was speckled with little hints of her not buying it.

"Wait... what? Why do you think-" She started before Hikaru cut her off.

"We know, we know, you're most grateful, but it's the least we could do considering that Tono isn't around to take care of you anymore."

_'That's right,' _Haruhi thought, '_they don't know that Tamaki came home finally.'_

"Guys, there's something I may have neglected to mention." She drawled in her tired speech. She got three impatient glances cast towards her, each looking in their own eager way for an answer. "Well, last night-"

"_Haruhi!_"

All four of them just sat there, wondering whether they all just heard a call coming from upstairs. Once Hikaru had finished attempting to get non existent water out of his ear, he looked at Haruhi.

"Wow, it's almost like I heard Tamaki calling from upstairs. I guess we miss that idiot a bit too much, don't we?" He laughed, Kaoru joining in with him.

"Funny story, yea, that actually was Tamaki." Haruhi slowly announced, taking a moment to register the expressions on the twins faces.

"..."

"..."

"..."

In their creepy simultaneous way, the twins both stood up and quietly started walking up the stairs and towards the source of the noise, leaving Haruhi and Emori to wonder what they were doing.

"Hikaru? Honey, what are you doing?" Emori asked, also getting up and walking behind them with Haruhi quick on her tail. To no surprise, they saw Kaoru open the door to the master bedroom and follow closely behind his twin. When Haruhi and Emori peaked inside to see what they were doing, Emori started giggling to see them get close to the bed.

"Aw, are they gonna sleep with him?"

"I highly doubt it, in fact, it looks like their gonna actually..." Haruhi inquired as she saw Hikaru pick up a pillow and hit an unconscious Tamaki with it, Kaoru copying his motions.

"_Where the actual fuck were you, you obnoxious asshole?!" _The twins yelled in spot on similarity. Tamaki, who had awoken with a bad shock, had just sat there, holding his heart while trying to catch his breath, before staring at the two red heads in front of him... and releasing a smile.

"_Hikaru! Kaoru! You came to see me after my return! I knew you would miss me!" _

The twins stared shocked at that idiot, they had started beating him with pillows and all he had to say in his annoying-as-all-hell voice was that he was happy that they came to see him? Something was wrong here.

"Tamaki, are you high?"

"Or just really drunk?"

The blonde looked appalled at their accusations, instead, he got out of bed and dramatically let the light reflect off of his porcelain skin, placing his hand to his head as if he was acting in some sort of rendition of _Romeo and Juliet. _

"I'm only drunk off the happiness of seeing you!" He announced, turning his head back around, and in one quick motion, jumped on the twins in a ferocious hug that made them almost fall over. Tamaki's iron grip had almost succeeded in taking the air out of them.

"I can't blame you for missing me so much! If I had to be without myself for an entire week, I would probably be mad at me too! I mean, you've been deprived of beauty- oh hey, Emori, you look gorgeous today- and no one should ever go through that!"

After that speech, it literally took less than three seconds for the twins to kick Tamaki's ass back in bed and wiping their jackets off from his stupidity. Tamaki said some ridiculous stuff, but that may have just taken the cake.

"Are you not even going to _say sorry _for leaving Haruhi alone for a week?" Hikaru questioned, crossing his arms to show disappointment.

"I mean really, we were about to be _genuinely _good people by covering your sorry part of being her other half." Kaoru continued, also crossing his arms.

"And for that I thank you," Tamaki acknowledged, "but I'm back now, and my dear has forgiven me, right Haru-honey?"

"Just because you called me that, I'm gonna be mad at you again and completely ignore your existence until I feel like I can look at your face and not want to punch it in." She answered back in a monotone voice, obviously not amused.

"_But Haruhi!_"

"Emori, are you still up for going out?" She asked, smiling radiantly and holding out her arm for the brunette to take.

"Definitely!" She replied graciously, running over to Hikaru, standing on her tippy-toes and then giving him a quick kiss before returning to Haruhi, taking her arm, and then leaving the room. Down the hall you could hear murmurs of them saying that they would invite Kathleen, Kaoru's girlfriend, too.

The twins removed the door from their line of sight and stared back at Tamaki, who looked like he was about to cry.

"So now you haven't just run Haruhi off, but you also took our sources of entertainment from us too." They complained, walking themselves out of the door and also leaving the house, leaving Tamaki all alone to call up everyone else and tell them of his return. He wasn't going to have a repeat of the twins violent reactions again.

* * *

A:N: Heylo world! It's so nice to see your bright and shining faces again! So anywhosie, I'm sorry that this may seem like a bit of a filler chapter, but I next chapter is gonna be so fluffy you will hurt on the inside!

Also, I'd like to give credit to The Wheels On The DuckTruck for her OC Emori Albarn and Tracey4t for her OC Kathleen Felix, both of which you will see more of in the future.

So anyway, read and review please! I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

And With One Kiss

Chapter Three

"Mitsukuni?"

"Yes, Minami?" Hunny answered, taking off his thick rimmed reading glasses as his lovely wife entered the room in her night gown.

"It's a bit late, don't you think it's time to go to bed?" She questioned, yawning while rubbing her light brown eyes, though knocking off her glasses in the process. Hunny laughed at her display of cuteness as he got up, leaned down and picked up the spectacles, handing them to Minami.

"I actually don't have to go to work until about noon tomorrow, so I can sleep in." Hunny explained, kissing his adorable little wife on the cheek as he went and hugged her from behind. Though no one expected it, Hunny had grown quite a bit since the end of high school, almost matching his height to the twins, thus towering over his tiny little wife, who only stood at 5'3", making it easy for him to rest his chin on her head.

Minami had yet another yawn escape her lips, and let her sleepy tired eyes flutter repeatedly trying to stay awake.

"Well, that's great and all, but it's hard to sleep without you." She weakly countered, leaning her head back into Hunny's chest and closing her eyes, leaving Hunny to sneak another quick kiss on her forehead.

"Then I'll come up with you." He replied, sweeping his other half up until he was holding her bridal style and bringing her up the stairs to their bedroom where he carefully laid her down on their lilac silk bed sheets and watched as she curled up into a semi-unconscious ball.

As soon as Hunny hit the bed though, it seemed as if she wasn't ready to go to sleep.

"Mitsukuni, how is Haruhi doing? Is Tamaki still not home?" Minami asked, rolling over and laying on the chest of her husband.

"Actually, Hikaru and Kaoru informed me that he's back home, and when I called Tamaki, he told me that Haruhi was doing fine and that all was well." He finished, rolling his eyes even though he neglected to mention the rather interesting story the twins had told him over their encounter with the long gone boyfriend.

"Did Tamaki talk about anything in particular? Maybe something concerning his future with Haruhi?" Minami inquired, now looking up into the chocolate eyes of her lover and tilting her head a bit in that way that she knew would get information out of Hunny.

"Well, um," Hunny started, scratching the back of his head as he contemplated telling Minami the entire story, "he may have mentioned a few details, nothing major of course."

"But did he mention a ring?"

"He may have definitely mentioned a ring."

At that, Minami's eyes tripled in size as she felt her excitement get the best of her.

"So he's going to propose finally?!" She exclaimed, though lowered her volume after being reminded of their toddler sleeping next door.

"He said he was initially going to do it on their three year anniversary, but seeing that he hadn't actually picked it out in time to get back home on their anniversary, he realized that he would have to post pone it." Hunny explained, rubbing Minami's wavy brown hair gently.

"Oh, that's disappointing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Haruhi is so excited for it, literally, every time I go over to pick her up for a girl day, she's always looking at that picture book that they made, and it's always flipped to the 'Our Engagement Day' page. If that doesn't mean that she's ready for him to pop the question, then I don't know what is." She mentioned, lifting her head up from Hunny's chest and instead laying it on her own pillow again.

"Oh, that really _is _disappointing then; though, I can't blame Haruhi for wanting to get married, they have been together for three years now."

"I hope it'll just happen soon enough, I can't wait until we eat some more wedding cake! It's just the sweetest!" She continued, giggling at the thought of Tamaki and Haruhi having half their cake eaten away because of her husband and daughter.

"It most definitely is, but I think for now we should just get some sleep, alright? Who knows, maybe tomorrow is the day that Tamaki asks Haruhi to be Mrs. Suoh." Hunny grinned, kissing his wife one last time before they both turned off their lights and went to bed.

* * *

"Ma'am, if you could please refrain from giving the finger to our other customers, that would be most delightful." The barista interuppted the mild chatter at the table that Kathleen, Emori, Haruhi, and Yuri, Mori's girlfriend had all been having lunch at.

"Please, it's not my fault that little Ms. "I'm Gonna Pretend My Boobs Aren't Fake" stared at my steak and sneered because she thinks I can't put that much meat away." Emori rolled her eyes, taking her fork and sticking a piece of steak into her mouth, chewing it slowly while looking unamused at the blonde hipster that had just walked by. She was about to say something else when Haruhi interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, she won't do it again." Haruhi replied sweetly, smiling until the barista moved away, letting it quickly fade off of her lips when she was far enough away.

"I can't believe you did that, Emori!" Yuri groaned, shaking her head at the thought of what her friend had just done.

"Well, she shouldn't have seemed like such a-" Emori started before this time being cut off by something completely different. She quickly pushed the dark blue chair from under her and searched the room frantically before her eyes set on the bathroom, then made a mad dash to it.

The remaining three girls exchanged glances as they all took in the scene.

"Did she just seem like she was about to throw up?" Yuri pondered, glancing towards the steak that had been set in front of her as Haruhi examined it for any signs of pink, but shaking her head when she found nothing.

"Well you're the one studying to be a doctor, what would you say?" Kathleen asked, taking a sip of her water.

"There isn't much to go by, she threw up, but not because of a raw steak." Yuri answered, perking up a bit as Emori emerged again from the bathroom and made her way back to the table.

"Um, guys, can I tell you something?" Emori murmured quietly, taking her seat again and looking with her eyes down.

"Of course you can." Haruhi assured, patting Emori's back as she took a deep breath.

"Well, that wasn't the first time that I threw up in the past couple weeks." She started, slowly and steadily as she checked everyone's faces for signs of reaction. "The thing is, I've been doing it a lot lately, and it's not just that; I'm moody and always hungry for the weirdest of combinations and worst of all... I'm late."

Several confused glances were shot her way as Emori spoke those last few words.

"You're what?" Kathleen questioned. Emori rolled her eyes, looking a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"I said I'm late."

"You mean late to something or... _late _late?" Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow at the thought of the most likely answer.

"_Late late._" Emori answered for the third time, causing a giant chorus of 'oh's' to wash over the group.

"So, you think you're... pregnant?" Haruhi asked. Emori shook her head.

"I don't think, I actually know for a fact." She replied, biting her bottom lip.

"Wait, does Hikaru know?!" Kathleen fretted, finally taking in the entirety of the situation. Emori once again shook her head.

"I just don't know how to tell him." She confessed, rubbing her temples.

"How far along are you?" Yuri asked quietly, giving a look of sympathy to Emori.

"About 2 months."

"Emori, you have to tell him." Haruhi added, "He's the father and deserves to know."

"I know! I know! It's just that we aren't married and I don't know how this baby will affect the business and I don't want to stress him out over it-" She started babbling, the only thing that stopped her was Haruhi's stern voice.

"Well you know what? He should have thought about that before he knocked you up, besides, Hikaru is many things but a coward is definitely not one of them, I promise you Emori." Haruhi finished, patting the back of the brunette one last time before getting out her wallet to pay.

"Just promise us you'll tell him soon, alright?" Kathleen added, searching through her giant purse in order to find her own wallet, but instead pulling out about three books before she even found a cent of change.

"I will, I will, I'm just waiting until the right moment." Emori responded.

'_I just hope that his reaction isn't how I imagine it to be.' _She thought.

* * *

A:N: HEYLO WORLD!

Yes, I'm back. I went on vacation for three weeks and since I'm writing one chapter at a time for this story and my other one (What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger, you should check it out if you have the free time please :) I updated this one today, and my other one yesterday, but the point is, I updated and I just love where this story is going :D

Anywhosie, thank you to anyone who read this chapter and I really hope to see your reviews! I love you guys :)


End file.
